


Flip Me Like A Blade

by Anonymous



Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, First IRL meeting, Just Friends Flirting, Knifekkuno, M/M, corpse's merch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What do you think?”Sykkuno looked good in black. He looked better in black with Corpse’s name written on him.“It—it looks great on you, Sy,” he said, twisting one of his rings anxiously. “Looks like a good fit?”“Mmn, it’s pretty comfy,” Sykkuno agreed, smoothing his hair back down self consciously. “10/10, will wear again, as the kids would say.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054433
Comments: 34
Kudos: 884
Collections: Anonymous





	Flip Me Like A Blade

“This looks really awesome, Corpse,” Sykkuno smiled, thumb stroking over Corpse’s silver autograph. “You signed it, too. Okay, give me a sec.”

“Sure?” 

Corpse was unprepared for Sykkuno to grab the edge of his LilyPichu hoodie and start tugging it off. He struggled a bit, making a little ‘eh’ sound when it got caught on his head. His hair was extremely tousled by the time he managed to remove it, and his tee-shirt was rucked halfway up his torso. Corpse swallowed, two percent of his brain yelling at him to look away while the rest was completely empty. 

“Poop nuggets,” he muttered just loud enough for Corpse to hear, tugging his shirt down and pulling Corpse's merch hoodie over his head. The sleeves were a little long on him, the cuff falling down to the top of his thumb. “What do you think?” 

Sykkuno looked good in black. He looked better in black with Corpse’s name written on him.

Corpse really hadn’t anticipated seeing this now. Maybe later, in a screencap of a stream, but not immediately after handing it off to Sykkuno.

“It—it looks great on you, Sy,” he said, twisting one of his rings anxiously. “Looks like a good fit?”

“Mmn, it’s pretty comfy,” Sykkuno agreed, smoothing his hair back down self consciously. “10/10, will wear again, as the kids would say.”

Despite his preoccupation, Corpse couldn’t help but laugh at that. It killed him when Sykkuno spoke like he was in his sixties. “I—ye-yeah, I’m, I’m glad you like it.”

Sykkuno smiles at him again, and the effect of it is really just devastating. If he didn’t constantly cover his mouth perhaps it wouldn’t be so startling when he didn’t.

“Hold on, I’m gonna check it out in a mirror real quick. Feel free to sit!”

Corpse watched him leave the room, mind spiraling. This entire experience—calling Sykkuno to let him know his hoodie had finally arrived, Sykkuno welcoming him into his home and room, getting to meet Bimbus, even—was so surreal. He felt untethered, like he was spinning through time and space purposelessly. 

He cleared his throat, rocking his body a bit to try and ground himself. He needed to snap out of this dissociative state quickly. 

His eyes darted between the bed and gaming chair. Sykkuno’s desk was pushed against a wall, the partition screen he used for streaming behind it, which meant that if Corpse sat in his chair he would be obscuring about eighty percent of the rest of the room. Sykkuno wouldn’t be able to see him when he came back in. The only other option was the bed, though, and Corpse was pretty sure Sykkuno hadn’t meant for him to climb into his bed. 

He heard Sykkuno’s voice before any decision could be reached, which meant he was lingering awkwardly in the same place when the older man came back in. “I love it, Corpse! It’s really awesome looking!”

Sykkuno’s eyes fell to his hand and widened a bit. It took Corpse a beat to realize that he had pulled out his knife and was flipping it absently, a habit that manifested most often when he was nervous. He hadn’t even registered holding it, an indication that, despite his nerves, he was comfortable with Sykkuno. After an incident where a nurse thought he was threatening her by playing with it, he had become hyper-aware of brandishing his knife in public. Playing with deadly weapons could so easily give the wrong impression. 

_Fuck._ What if Sykkuno actually thought he was trying to threaten him or something? 

It only took a glance at the other man’s face to disprove that idea. Sykkuno looked far from frightened, eyes wide and fascinated as they watched him fiddle with the blade. 

“Wow, that’s so cool! I’ve heard you mention dropping a knife before, was it this one?” Sykkuno walked forward, undeterred by the fact that Corpse was flipping a deadly weapon. He stopped the movement quickly, fumbling a bit as his hand began to shake. Fortunately Corpse had plenty of experience flipping his knives with shaking hands, and managed to keep his grip and avoid injury. 

“I—uh, yeah, it’s, this is t-typically it. Sorry, I didn’t mean to—I mean, I didn’t notice I was—”

“It’s fine!” Sykkuno exclaimed, excitement evident as he moved closer still, tilting his head forward to get a better look. “It’s such a pretty one! Butterfly flip knife, right? Oh Jesus, that blade is _really_ serrated…” 

Corpse blinked, completely caught off guard. Sykkuno sounded thrilled, almost _impressed_ , _and_ he knew the type of knife on sight. 

“You—you know about knives, Sykkuno?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I kinda had a phase—“ he hummed thoughtfully, leaning back into a more normal posture to meet Corpse’s gaze. “It started when I was teenager, and it was in full tilt when I was around your age. Oh—I’m not saying _you’re_ going through a phase or anything, though!”

Corpse smiled at his fluster, even as his brain struggled to process the new information. It was so different from the image he had of Sykkuno in his head, but he honestly loved that. He felt warmed that Sykkuno was sharing tidbits of his past with him. His friend always seemed pretty reluctant to talk about himself, so it was a nice change of pace. “I know you aren’t. So, uh, what does ‘full tilt’ entail?”

“Eh,” Sykkuno scratched the back of his neck, looking a bit embarrassed. “I mean, for a while there I was threatening to cut people—” Corpse swallowed hard, eyes widening in surprise. Holy _shit_. He would pay to see that. Noting his reaction, Sykkuno quickly held his hands up. “Jokingly, of course!—and I went from owning four knives to twenty-six pretty quickly. I was working part-time, mostly to pay for school expenses, and I _may_ have spent a full paycheck on a Balisong once.”

Corpse felt his brows raising in surprise. Sykkuno wasn’t shy about mentioning the fact that he didn’t like spending money. He must have been really into his ‘phase’ to spend—what, three hundred dollars? Six hundred? 

“Wow.” Something was unfurling in Corpse’s chest. He felt special, somehow, knowing this part of Sykkuno. Being entrusted with it. “Do you—do you want to hold it?” 

Sykkuno’s smile was bared for a brief moment before his hand was covering it. “You really don’t mind?” 

“Uh, n-no, go right ahead.” Corpse tried to keep his breathing normal and relax his shaking hand when the older man reached out to gently grab the knife. It felt odd, handing it to someone else. Like entrusting a piece of himself—but that was stupid.

“Oh, good weight,” Sykkuno noted, taking a polite step out of Corpse’s bubble. He then proceeded to push the sleeves of the hoodie up to his forearms on either side, before musing, “I wonder if I can still… hmmm…”

He flipped the knife a few times in a basic open and reverse. Corpse swallowed heavily, eyes darting from the movement to the serene look on Sykkuno’s face. After a moment the other’s eyes narrowed a bit, and then Corpse was watching his hands as Sykkuno did a zipper and invert, before popping off into a reverse grip helicopter. “Heh, I actually still _can_ , but I wonder if…”

Sykkuno did the reverse grip helicopter three more times, Corpse’s throat becoming dryer with each movement, before he did a move that Corpse had actually never attempted. A hellbent.

Holy fuck, Sykkuno was _insane._ How long had it been since he had held a knife? Surely he wasn’t doing this all without having practiced recently, _right?_

He had called Sykkuno a wildcard before and shit like _this_ was why. He was flipping the knife like he was born with a blade in his hand. His face showed no signs of strain, but instead a breathtakingly proud smile that Corpse was likely only seeing because his hand was too occupied to hide it. 

This was just unfair. Corpse was attracted to danger, all right? Attracted to things that could potentially end disastrously. Sykkuno wearing his merch plus unexpected knife skills plus his messed up brain equaled a catastrophic event. One his brain apparently couldn’t process without remarking upon.

“Fuck, Sy, that’s hot.” 

Sykkuno’s eyelashes fluttered, his grin faltering. Corpse felt himself stalling as he watched Sykkuno shut down, flipping the knife closed and clearing his throat. When he re-met Corpse’s gaze he looked baffled, embarrassed, and— _pleased?_

No, the last was definitely wishful thinking.

“U-um, I—tha-thank you, I think. Sorry, I was kind of showing off for you...”

Showing off _for him?_ Corpse felt his face begin to burn. “No, d-don’t be, I didn’t mean to—to make it weird, _fuck_ , sorry…” 

Sykkuno shook his head and waved his hands, looking so much like an anime character that Corpse died a little. The knife in his hand was not helping. “No, no, you didn’t, I just—you, you know I’m not used to people, um, complimenting me so—do you… u-um, a friend sent me a fixed blade with my name engraved on it a while back. Would you maybe like to see it?”

Unlike him, Sykkuno was actually cute when he got flustered, and he still had enough brain power to string together a sentence. Corpse became an incoherent, stuttering mess. Rather than try and respond verbally he just nodded, perhaps a bit too vigorously, and Sykkuno smiled at him again, covering it quickly. 

“Um, cool. I keep it on my desk...” Sykkuno turned around, then hesitated and turned back, handing Corpse back his knife. “Sorry, I didn’t notice I was still holding it.” 

“Oh, uh—no problem.” Their fingers brushed, and Sykkuno pulled back quickly, smile shy and slight. “Sorry, my hands are kinda always cold. Um, over here…” 

Sykkuno disappeared behind his screen and Corpse moved to keep him in view. He recognized Sykkuno’s mic, though there were a few things placed on the desk that he’d never seen before. He didn’t get a good look, distracted and amused by the little ‘eh’ Sykkuno let out as he stretched over his chair to reach the knife. 

“Here it is!” he sounded happy, holding it by the golden blade with two fingers to pass to Corpse safely. “Don’t touch the edge, I still sharpen this one pretty regularly.”

Corpse hummed in agreement and took it, watching Sykkuno’s hands closely to make sure he pulled back before moving it closer to examine. It was a pretty classic straight blade, black handled with golden accents. ‘SYKKUNO’ was engraved in black, capital letters beside a business name.

“Nice,” Corpse smiled, more affected by Sykkuno’s clear enthusiasm than the blade itself. “How long have you had it?”

“Mm, around 2015 I think? I got him one with his name engraved, too. We were knife bros!” 

Corpse started giggling at that, unable to help himself. 

“W-what?”

“I just—I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say ‘bros’ before.”

Sykkuno started giggling too, Corpse’s laughter as infectious as ever. “W-well, I—yeah, I don’t really say that. But it’s true, we were! Careful, Corpse—Oh Jesus, don’t laugh that hard when you’re holding a knife, you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” 

“Then don’t—say—’Oh Jesus’—” Corpse wheezed. “Fuck, Sykkuno.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Sykkuno laughed. He grabbed Corpse’s wrist gently to settle his shaking hand, and carefully plucked the knife from his grip, blade first again. “I don’t know why that makes you laugh so hard…” 

Corpse just giggled harder, watching Sykkuno set the knife back on his desk and twist back, eyes sparkling with mirth. His teeth bared in a beautiful smile, and Corpse’s laugher ebbed, faltering a bit under the power of that look. “Well, so long as it makes you laugh—” Sykkuno’s hand moved to cover his mouth again, “Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus! Corpse, Oh Bingus!”

And Corpse was giggling again, not sure what to do with himself. Normally he was sitting when this happened, and had a desk to conveniently bang out his humor on. He ended up slapping his leg instead, and Sykkuno laughed along with him, looking very pleased with himself. Like making Corpse break down into uncontrollable giggles was fun for him.

He started to look a bit concerned after a moment, though, and grabbed Corpse’s shoulder gently, steering him towards the bed to sit. “Okay, breathe, Corpse, breathe please,” he said, pushing Corpse down on the bed as he crouched down to his height. “Oh Je—I mean, uh, you’re—” he giggled, obviously trying to contain it, “starting to worry me here, Corpse.” 

Corpse inhaled through his nose, trying to calm himself before Sykkuno could get too concerned. He was cute when he was worried, but why the heck was he crouched in front of him like that? Corpse kept breathing, giggles calming as he became aware of the steady pressure of Sykkuno’s hands, one on his shoulder and the other on his knee, anchoring him to the present. “I-I’m fine, Sy, I’m good.”

“Your face was turning red,” Sykkuno informed him, smiling a bit. “You gotta breathe, Corpse, I don’t want you to turn into an actual corpse.” 

Corpse snorted, patting the hand on his knee. “Hmmm, yeah, that’d be truly tragic.” 

“It would be!” Sykkuno agreed, glancing in surprise at his hand before going to pull it back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your—”

Corpse just gripped the hand tighter, holding him in place. “It’s fine, I don’t mind,” he reassured, tone lilting a bit, a tease in his tone. Sykkuno’s eyes widened, his face shockingly expressive as he processed Corpse’s flirting. His cheeks colored, just enough for Corpse to notice, and he licked his lips as his eyes darted away. 

“Uum, I—you—” Sykkuno huffed, pulling back both hands to cover his face. “Corpse,” he whined out.

“Sorry, sorry,” Corpse chuckled. Holy shit, Sykkuno was adorable. “Um, are you—” Corpse cleared his throat around the thought. Yeah, he couldn’t say that. “Gonna wear the hoodie on stream?” 

Sykkuno peeked through his fingers at him. 

“Oh, um, y-yeah, probably tomorrow since I’m not streaming today. Chat always freaks out when I wear Jae’s hoodie,” his hands lowered, and he absently tugged the hoodie sleeves back down, letting his hands disappear into the sleeves, “so I bet it’ll be even more chaotic when it’s yours.” 

Corpse hummed in agreement, smile going a bit shy back. “You really do enjoy inciting chaos, don’t you?” 

“Well, you would know,” Sykkuno laughed, bumping his arm against Corpse’s knee. “Pretty sure it’s only me 70% of the time, while you’re 99%.”

“Oh really?” Corpse challenged, brows rising as he leaned closer. “What if I were to say I think it’s the opposite?”

Sykkuno blinked at him, hand moving up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, before something shifted in his eyes and he smirked, leaning a bit closer himself. “Well then I guess I’d have to ask where Rae is, cause I need someone to hold my shoes.” 

It took Corpse a second—shoes versus earrings—before he got the reference and felt a jolt of pure surprise. Sykkuno took in the way his eyes widened and didn’t even try to backtrack, eyes crinkling a bit as his hand hid the lower half of his face. “What’s wrong, Corpse. I t-thought you wanted me to threaten you?” 

Corpse reached out to grab Sykkuno’s sleeve and pulled his hand out of the way, finding a smirk hiding behind it rather than a smile. “You know exactly what you’re doing to me,” he huffed, “Jesus, Sykkuno.”

“Doing _to_ you?” Sykkuno asked, tipping his head a bit but not pulling away from Corpse’s grip. “I’m just trying to make you laugh, Corpse.” 

“Mm-hmm,” Corpse hummed dryly. “You know, if you want me to stop flirting you’ve got to stop flirting back, Sy.” 

Sykkuno legitimately fluttered his eyelashes, and Corpse was 99% sure that it was unintentional, but the timing was perfect, so maybe only 70%. “Ummm… did I—am I making you…?”

“I—I’m comfortable,” Corpse said, glancing down Sykkuno’s body. “You, on the other hand—how have you been crouched like that for so long?”

Sykkuno blinked at him, before slowly stretching back into a standing position, which might’ve been a lot more awkward if Corpse didn’t lift his chin to watch Sykkuno’s face as he did so. “Aaah, yeah, my knees are hurting a little,” he admitted with a sheepish smile. “Um, do you want to—I mean, we can sit in here, but the living room also has a couch.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, I like your bed,” Corpse said, testing the waters but also because he had no self control, and this time Sykkuno laughed. 

“Corpse!”

“Whaaat?” he drawled teasingly, like his hands weren’t shaking nervously again. Sykkuno glanced at them and then met his eyes, smile fond. 

“How long are you staying?” he changed the subject. “We can—I don’t know, we can watch an anime together or something, if. If you want. I’m just chilling today, so—?”

Corpse didn’t have to think about it for long. Sykkuno made him nervous, but he also was great at putting him at ease. He’d wanted to meet him in person for so long, and he didn’t really want it to end yet.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Okay? Great!”

It didn’t hurt that it seemed like Sykkuno was so eager and happy to have him stay. It felt nice, being wanted.

He was really lucky to have met this man. He really needed to thank Sean for inviting him to that lobby again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one had been in progress since Twitter started spamming about Sykkuno's old knife collection again. :)


End file.
